


Adventures in Cosplay

by raineynight713



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cosplay, Gen, cosplay shenanigans, reborn being stubborn, ryohei being EXTREME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raineynight713/pseuds/raineynight713
Summary: Reborn takes on a seemingly impossible task in the name of... proving that he can?





	Adventures in Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for Oslekharbour for Arc 1 of the KHR Secret Santa 2018. They requested: Anything as long as it involves Reborn or Ryohei (or both!) / Master PaoPao (or any other cosplay Reborns)

Some might say that teaching Sasagawa Ryohei stealth was a doomed effort. Reborn scoffed at the notion that there was something he _couldn’t_ do if he really put his mind to it.

As evidence of his skill, he’d even taught that idiot Skull how to be stealthy for missions. (Admittedly a lot of bullets and more than a few grenades had been involved, but in his experience those were the most effective teaching aids.)

The problem with Sasagawa was that not only was he loud like a freight train, not only was he straightforward as a club to the head, he was also terribly obtrusive. He had such a bright and in-your-face presence that it was impossible to miss him.

Clearly, the solution to this problem was cosplay. Cosplay solved everything.

 

“Master PaoPao! What are you doing here? Have you come to extremely join the boxing club?!” Sasagawa shouted, nearly vibrating in place where he’d stopped in front of Reborn, who was waiting for him just outside the entrance to the Namimori gym.

“No,” Reborn said simply. “I have come to teach you a very important lesson, Sasagawa. It’ll make you stronger.” At his words, the boxer’s eyes lit up, and Reborn smirked. Got him.

“Follow me, we’re going to the park.” With a shout of exuberance, Sasagawa started running full-pelt. It was in the wrong direction, but presumably he would get there at some point.

Everything was going according to plan.  


“Now that you’re here, put this on,” Reborn said while whipping out a cosplay outfit and throwing it at Sasagawa. The boxer caught it easily, giving a brisk, “Yes, Master PaoPao!” and started stripping right there, in the middle of the park.

“Put it on _over_ your clothes!”

 

Reborn had hit a small snag in his plan, which was that his disguises were often inanimate objects that allowed him to blend in by being still and quiet. Even in his more obtrusive adult body, it had been child’s play for him to sneak around in disguise. For instance, the ninja cosplay had been one of his favorites, and it still was. Slinking through the shadows, unknown to your prey, only to pop out and scare the shit out of them; it never got old. That maneuver had been used many times on his fellow Arcobaleno.

He glanced over to where Sasagawa, dressed in a shrub cosplay, was vigorously doing jumping jacks while yelling greetings to anyone that happened to pass by.

A different approach would be needed in this case. That was fine, no plan survives first contact. He could work with this. Inanimate objects weren’t the only cosplays in his repertoire.

 

“We’re going to try something different this time. You’ll be cosplaying as a tourist, so you can walk around and talk, just act like a tourist would and don’t do anything to draw attention to yourself.”

 

Reborn watched in disbelief as Sasagawa ran up and down the shopping district, screaming about how he was “a tourist doing totally non-suspicious tourist-y things, no need to pay attention to me”. Usually Reborn was all for anything that caused so much chaos, but not when it got in the way of his plans. Was Sasagawa fucking with him, or did he actually think what he was doing was ‘being casual’? Frankly, Reborn wasn’t sure which option would be worse.

He wasn’t going to give up, though. The plan could still work. There were plenty of disguises he hadn’t tried yet.

 

Upon being handed the third cosplay, Sasagawa looked a little dubious. “Master, I didn’t ask before because I didn’t want you to think I doubted your skill, but how will wearing this make me stronger?”

“Walking in another’s shoes helps you to understand them better. Their strengths, their weaknesses. Much can be learned when you see things from a different perspective,” he quickly bullshitted.

It worked, the doubt was wiped away like it was never there, and the determined expression was back on Sasagawa’s face. “I’m sorry for doubting you, Master! You are indeed extremely wise!”

 

In hindsight, he should have known better. What had made him think that having Sasagawa cosplay as a crossing guard would end well?

Thankfully, he hadn’t done anything dangerous, like challenge oncoming traffic to a boxing match, but he wasn’t acting natural or casual either.

“Hup, there you go obaasan! Be extremely safe on your way home!” Ryohei exclaimed as he gently set the elderly woman down on the other side of the street, before hurrying back to pick up the next one to ferry across.

Reborn could feel a stress headache coming on. But he’d be damned if he gave up now.

 

Reborn had to admit, he was at his wit’s end. He’d gone through a litany of cosplays, and each one Sasagawa found some way to compromise. And he’d thought Tsuna was a difficult student!

“You were right, Master! Cosplay is extremely invigorating! I can feel myself becoming stronger!” Sasagawa punched the air and roared, eyes blazing with determination.

Before Reborn could speak, there was a whimper. Both of them turned to the sound and saw a little boy, staring at Sasagawa with fear.

The boxer immediately dropped his hand to his side and crouched down so he was on level with the child. Reborn watched with amazement as Sasagawa’s whole countenance softened, turned gentle and warm.

“Hello there. I’m extremely sorry if I scared you! I know I can be pretty loud. I’m Ryohei! What’s your name?” He smiled and held a hand out, and the boy slowly approached.

“I’m Kenta,” was said so softly that it was almost inaudible.

Sasagawa’s smile brightened. “That’s a nice name! How old are you, Kenta?”

Reborn looked on as Sasagawa continued talking to the child. Miracle of miracles, for the first time since he’d met him, the boxer was speaking softly. Seeing him with Kenta, Reborn was reminded that he was an older brother, and it was a role that Sasagawa took very seriously. He could believe it, with how gently he was treating the child.

Maybe he’d been going about this all wrong. He’d wanted to find a cosplay that would fit with Sasagawa’s personality, so he would know how to be quiet and blend in if necessary, for his own safety when he went on missions in the future. But Sasagawa already knew how to dial down the extremeness, he just very rarely felt the need to. It would be a simple matter to teach him how to use that quiet part of himself to his advantage, to blend into the crowd.

Watching him now, still kneeling on the ground and talking to the now shyly smiling child, Reborn could almost see the man he would become in the future. Still loud, still boisterous and easily excited, but more mature and gentled around the edges; a man worthy of being called the Sun Guardian of the Vongola Decimo.

 


End file.
